Terror en Texas
by jathan-215867799
Summary: Sam,Carly,Freddie y Gibby van con sus demás compañeros a un campamento a Texas...pero..el viaje no es lo que ellos esperan...Aventuras..Terror..Soledad..Locura..y Amor en Texas ¿Quien morirá? ¿Quien dará su vida por alguien? ¿Surgirá el amor? Solo aqui!...
1. Start

**Hola a todos, lo sé, lo sé, debería estar actualizando "La vida de casados" pero justamente ayer le estaba cambiando de canal cuando vi…UNA PELICULA DE TERROR, GENIAL!...Así que pensé ¿Por qué no hacer una historia seddie de eso? Y esta me vino a la mente….Solo lean **

Terror en Texas

_Esto es lo que le pasara a los personajes a lo largo de la historia….Reviews y la sigo…_

-¡Sera mejor que nos vayamos!-Grito Freddie a sus amigos

-Ah, no puedo-Grito Sam ya que la habían jalado de los pies fuertemente haciendo que callera

-¡Sam!-Grito Carly asustada

-Vallanse sin mi-Dijo Sam con el tobillo lastimado

-No podemos hacer eso Sam-Dijo Gibby enojado-¡Yo te cargare!-Dijo Gibby cargándola

-Sam estaras bien-Dijo Freddie seguro

-Chicos, no lo creo, por favor déjenme aquí-Dijo Sam adolorida

-No Sam, te prometo que nos iremos de aquí, TODOS-Dijo Freddie llorando

-Freddie, yo solo sere una carga, no los podre ayudar ¡Dejenme aquí!-Dijo Sam tirada en el suelo

-Sam eres mi mejor amiga, por favor no te rindas-Dijo la castaña llorando

-Chicos, por favor déjenme aquí-Dijo Sam ya mas tranquila y adolorida

-¡CHICOS!, Vamonos-Dijo Brad gritando desde afuera

-Dejenme aquí-Dijo Sam cerrando sus ojos poco a poco

**Ok,déjenme sus reviews para continuar la historia **** eso me haría feliz…..Solo si les gusto…que me dicen ¿La sigo? ¿Esta pésima? ¿Sugerencias?...Bueno por favor reviews…**


	2. Camp

**Hola, me animaron MUCHISIMO sus hermosos reviews y aquí les traigo el capitulo 1 de Terror en Texas **** Espero lo disfuten….**

* * *

Terror en Texas

Capitulo 1

-Hola Carls-Decia una rubia llegando a su casillero

-Hola cumpleañera-Dijo la castaña feliz

-Si, como sea ya me estoy volviendo vieja-Dijo Sam sacando un grasito de su casillero

-Por dios Sam, eres la más joven de todos nosotros-Dijo la castaña ofendida

-Ya lo sé, ancianos-Dijo Sam riéndose

-Ya dejáme, diecisieteañera-Dijo la castaña sonriendo

-¿Diecisieteañera?-Pregunto Sam confundida

-No se inventar palabras, no me critiques-Dijo la castaña un poco enojada

-Hola chicas-Dijo el productor técnico

-Hola-Dijo la castaña feliz

-Hola Fredñoño-Dijo Sam riéndose

-Hola princesa cumpleañera-Dijo el castaño abrazandola

-No te pases Benson-Dijo la rubia soltándose sonrojada

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SAM!-Grito Gibby abalanzándose sobre la rubia

-¿Gibby? ¿Qué te sucede?-Pregunto Sam parándose

-Es mi regalo para ti, un abrazo de Gibbeehh-Dijo el gordito feliz

-Solo un abrazo-Dijo la castaña reclamándole al gordito

-No-Dijo el gordito ofendido

-¿Entonces?-Dijo la castaña

-También, UN JABON LIQUIDO-Dijo el gordito emocionado sacando una botella de Jabón liquido

-Hay por dios-Dijo la castaña

-Yo también tengo un regalo-Dijo Freddie feliz

-Haber-Dijo la castaña emocionada

-Mira Sam-Dijo el castaño enseñando un teléfono que acababa de salir

-Wow Freddie este es el nuevo peraphone 4X-Dijo Sam abrazando al castaño con fuerza

-Si eso es-Dijo Freddie sonriendo tontamente

-¡ATENCION, ATENCION! Micrófono, Micrófono-Decía el director Francklin por el micrófono y todos lo voltearon a ver con extrañeza

-Mmm…bueno primero buenos días alumnos y la cosa que quería informarles es que habrá un campamento-Dijo el Director

-Ahh-Todos abuchearon la noticia aburridos

-En Texas-Dijo el director y todos empezaron a saltar y a gritar emocionados

-Pero…tendrán que preguntarles a sus padres-Dijo el director y todos empezaban a entristecerse de nuevo

-Hola Sam ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-Dijo Brad entregándole unos grasitos canadienses a Sam

-¡Brad! Oh Por Dios ¿Dónde conseguiste los grasitos?-Dijo Sam emocionada

-Tengo contactos, todo para mi rubia favorita-Dijo Brad abrazandola

-Ah pero también yo tengo un pequeño regalo para mi mejor amiga-Decía la castaña sacando tocino canadiense de su bolsa

-¡Gracias Castaña!-Dijo Sam abrazando a Carly

-De nada Rubia-Dijo Carly devolviéndole el abrazo

-Bueno, vamos por unos licuados-Dijo el castaño un poco celoso por Brad

-Vamos-Dijo Sam saliendo de la escuela

-Chicos, tenemos que avisarle a Spencer sobre el viaje-Dijo la castaña

-Ah si es cierto-Dijo Sam siguiendo a Carly

-Esperenme-Dijo el gordito siguiendo a las chicas

* * *

En el apartamento Shay´

-Entonces….¿Se cuidaran bien?-Dijo Spencer inseguro

-Si Spencer-Dijeron aburridas las chicas

´-De acuerdo-Dijo Spencer

-Genial, entonces en una semana nos vamos a Texas-Dijo Sam feliz

* * *

**Hasta aquí me facinan los reviews asi que con hermosos reviews la continuo ;) **


	3. The beginning of the nightmare

**Hola, actualice rapidisisisimo pues no voy a estar en LARGOS días…así que este capitulo fue adelantado, disfruten el fin de semana ;)**

Terror en Texas

Capitulo 2

-¿Ya están todos?-Dijo la profesora Megan

-Si-Contestaron los 10 chicos de la escuela incluyendo a Sam, Freddie, Carly, Gibby y Brad

-De acuerdo, vámonos-Dijo la profesora

Todos los chicos subieron al autobús que los llevaría a su "Divertido" campamento

_Horas después…_

-Y…..Llegamos-Dijo el profesor Josh, novio de la profesora Megan

-Qué lindo paisaje-Dijo Carly sonriendo

-Y…¿Cuándo vamos a Texas?-Pregunto un chico castaño llamado Austin

-De que están hablando si aquí vamos a acampar por una semana-Dijo Josh confundido

-¿¡QUE?!-Preguntaron todos confundidos

-¿Dónde queda Texas desde aquí?-Pregunto Morgan, una chica muy nerviosa

-Como…a 100 km-Dijo Josh

-¿100 km? ¿Eso es mucho?-Dijo Gibby confundido

-Si Gibby, eso es mucho, muchísimo-Dijo Morgan muriéndose de los nervios

-Vamos chicos será divertido-Dijo Megan animada

-¿Podemos cazar a los animales?-Pregunto Logan un chico malo

-No, eso es malo-Dijo una castaña llamada Victoria que era muy histérica

-Bueno, ya que quedo todo claro los dejaremos solos y vendremos por ustedes en una semana ¿eh?-Dijo Megan subiéndose al autobús de nuevo

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan?-Dijo Morgan

-Se quedaran, ya saben, privacidad de jóvenes-Dijo Megan guiñándoles el ojo a los estudiantes

-No, no, no, no-Dijo Victoria enojada

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, vámonos rubia hermosa-Dijo Logan acercándose peligrosamente a Sam

-En tus sueños castaño horrendo-Dijo Sam alejándose de el

-Solo cuídense-Dijo Megan viendo la escena de Logan y Sam

-Pero…-Trataron de decir los chicos pero los profesores ya se habían ido

-Yo me largo de aquí-Dijo Victoria marcando a su casa y después de 2 minutos tiro el teléfono

-¿Qué sucede?-Dijo Morgan

-No hay ****** señal aquí-Dijo Victoria enojada

-Pues hay que sobrevivir aquí una semana-Dijo Brad resignado

-Ya que-Respondió la rubia con desgano

-Bueno….¿Quien arma las tiendas?-Dijo la castaña sonriendo

-Tu-Respondieron todos los chicos marchándose de allí

-Ah-Grito la castaña frustrada

-¿Te ayudo?-Dijo Logan tiernamente

-Nunca seré tu novia-Dijo la castaña segura

-Al cabo que ni quería-Dijo Logan

-¡CHICOS MIREN! ¿QUE SON ESAS COSAS?-Grito Victoria señalando a personas llenas de sangre y con los ojos rojos y caminaban muy rápido

-Vámonos-Dijeron todos

-Chicos esperen, me atraparon-Dijo Logan en el suelo gritando de dolor

-No podemos salvarlo, perdónanos-Dijo Brad

-Corran ahí vienen-Dijo Victoria

_Los 9 chicos corrieron hacia una cabaña que había cerca y estaba sola_

-¿Qué hacen en mi cabaña?-Dijo un señor como de 60 años con una pistola en mano

-Deje que nos quedemos, por favor-Dijo Victoria con mucho miedo

-De acuerdo, pero, ¿Qué ahí allá afuera?-Dijo el señor confundido

-Unas cosas horrorosas, no salga por favor-Dijo Victoria asustada

-Tengo que verlo con mis ojos-Dijo el señor saliendo y cerrando la cabaña

**Y…eso fue todo hasta la próxima semana claro, si hay reviews…..**


	4. Zombies

**Hola chicos, yo ESTOY SUPER FELIZ, ya que la rubia que hace a Sam (ya saben de quien hablo) me sigue en twitter y estoy súper feliz con eso! Por eso hare un capitulo largo..cosa que nunca había hecho, espero lo disfruten...**

* * *

Terror en Texas

Capitulo 3

Pov Freddie

Todos estábamos muy asustados ¿Qué eran esas cosas? ¿Por qué nos persiguen? ¿Moriremos todos? A Sam la vi muy asustada y llorando y no era para menos esas cosas eran horribles y Logan había muerto por esas cosas así que todos estábamos asustados..si no hubiéramos venido a este campamento tal vez esto no estaría pasando pero solo se una cosa eso sí..Protegeré a Sam con mi vida ya que me di cuenta que todos esos celos, esas sonrisas que yo le daba a ella, esos sonrojos cuando ella me abrazaba..era porque yo la amaba

-Señor por favor no salga afuera-Decía Victoria asustada

-Debo verlo con mis propios ojos-Dijo el señor saliendo de la cabaña

-¿Quién ve por la ventana?-Pregunto Austin, un chico salvaje y cuando quiere tiene buen corazón

-Yo-Dije sin pensarlo 2 veces

-De acuerdo ñoño-Dijo Austin haciéndose a un lado para que pasara

-No vallas Freddie-Dijo Sam ¿preocupada?

-Tengo que hacerlo si no nunca estaremos a salvo-Dije viendo por la ventana-Creo que no hay nada-Dije un poco confundido

-Yo salgo para ver bien-Dijo Alex, el novio de Victoria

-No amor no vallas-Dijo Victoria abrazándolo

-Tengo que hacerlo-Dijo saliendo de la cabaña

-NO-Grito Victoria llorando

Fin Pov Freddie

Pasaban horas y Alex no regresaba y Victoria estaba cada vez mas mal, ellos eran novios desde los 15 años y se amaban demasiado

-¿Por qué no regresa?-Pregunto Vicky con preocupación

-Tranquila Victoria, ya vendrá, mi hermano es muy fuerte y nada le pasara-Dijo Morgan con seguridad, así es Morgan y Alex eran hermanos

-Eso espero, si muere yo ya no podría vivir-Dijo Vicky soltándose a llorar otra vez

-CHICOS SALGAN Y CORRAN POR NINGUN MOTIVO DEJEN DE CORRER Y VICKY, VIVE, VIVE POR MI CUIDATE A TI Y A MI HERMANITA-Grito Alex desde afuera

-Vámonos-Dijo Brad metiendo un poco de comida a su mochila

-Pero Brad, tenemos que salvarlo-Dijo Vicky agarrando a Brad del brazo fuertemente

-Ya es tarde, no podemos y si queremos sobrevivir tenemos que irnos de aquí-Dijo Brad soltándose fácilmente del agarre de Victoria

-Ya oíste lo que dijo mi hermano y yo voy a sobrevivir y tu deberías hacer lo mismo-Decía Morgan agarrando su mochila

-TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS ***** YO NO SE PERO YO SALVARE AL AMOR DE MI VIDA-Grito Victoria sollozando

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no podrás salvarlo y solo morirás tú también-Dijo Austin

Victoria se calmo un poco y todavía sollozando se puso las manos en su vientre

-Lo juro, yo sobreviviré por mi y por este bebe que traigo en mi vientre-Decía Victoria segura

-¿Bebe?-Pregunto Brad confundido

-Yo voy a tener un bebe de Alex-Dijo Vicky sollozando

-¿Estas embarazada?-Pregunto Sam confundida

-Sí, y tal vez no los ayude mucho en mi estado pero en lo que pueda con gusto los ayudare-Dijo Vicky segura de sí misma agarrando su mochila

-Tranquila todos te cuidaremos ¿verdad?-Dijo Brad y todos callaron

-¿Verdad?-Dijo Brad

-Yo si-Dijo Sam sonriendo

-Igual-Dijo Freddie resignado

-Si-Respondieron todos secamente

-Gracias chicos les juro que no los decepcionare-Dijo Vicky sonriendo

_Todos agarraron su mochila y con mucho cuidado salieron de la cabaña_

-Creo que no hay nadie-Dijo Sam confundida avanzando mas cuando de repente salieron 2 de esas cosas a atacarla

-SAM-Gritaron todos asustados

-Sam tranquila te salvare-Dijo Brad agarrando una navaja de su mochila y clavándoselas a las cosas horribles

-¿Sammy, estas bien?-Dijo Freddie abrazando fuertemente a Sam

-Sí, eso creo-Dijo Sam asustada

-Eso estuvo cerca-Dijo Brad guardando su navaja

-Gracias Brad-Dijo Sam abrazando con mucha ternura a Brad

-Eh...creo que ya debemos irnos-Dijo el castaño con celos notorios

-Sí, es lo mejor ¿Segura que estas bien Sam?-Dijo Brad

-Sí, segura-Dijo Sam más tranquila

-Gracias a Dios-Dijo la castaña suspirando

-Vámonos-Dijo Vicky

_Los 8 chicos que quedaban caminaron horas y se encontraron una gasolinera con 3 coches abandonados_

_-_¿Quién sabe manejar?-Dijo Brad

-Mi mama me enseño un poco-Dijo el castaño

-¿Enserio?-Dijo Sam incrédula

-Sí, para alguna emergencia-Dijo el castaño

-Pues esta es una emergencia-Dijo Brad dándole las llaves de un Ferrari

-¿Solo un coche?-Dijo el castaño confundido

-Obviamente yo manejo otro-Dijo Brad agarrando las llaves del Versa

-¿Quién se va contigo?-Dijo el castaño

-Pues Carly, Sam y Vicky-Dijo Brad

-Mejor que Sam se venga conmigo y los que vallamos a Seattle que se vallan conmigo-Dijo Freddie sonriendo triunfante

-Entonces yo mejor me voy con Freddie-Dijo Carly

-Yo igual, quiero ver como esta mi mama-Dijo Sam

-Yo me voy con ellos, mi hermanita esta en Seattle al igual que mis padres-Dijo Austin con cierta preocupación en su voz

-Entonces que esperamos-Dijo Freddie

-Y como nos volveremos a encontrar-Dijo Brad

-Eso será cosa del destino-Dijo Freddie

-Bien, suerte chicos-Dijo Brad abrazándolos

-Buena suerte Brad, cuídate-Dijo Sam abrazándolo con ternura

-Ya debemos irnos-Dijo con celos Freddie

-Sí, es cierto-Dijo Carly

-Súbanse-Dijo Freddie con tono autoritario

-Valla el chico se vuelve guapo y se pone mandón-Dijo Sam sin pensar lo que dijo

-¿Guapo?-Pregunto Freddie confundido y sonrojado

-¿Qué? Yo no dije guapo dije Alto, si eso dije-Dijo Sam nerviosa

-Claro-Dijo Carly con sarcasmo

-Bueno ya vámonos-Dijo Sam nerviosa

-Si ya vámonos-Dijo Freddie subiéndose al auto

* * *

En Washington 

-Mami, entonces si existen los zombis-Dijo una pequeña de 10 años

-No lo sé princesa pero es mejor irnos con Sam a Seattle ahora-Dijo su madre preocupada

-¿Mi hermana Sam?-Dijo la pequeña emocionada

-Ya es hora de que sepa la verdad-Dijo la señora seria

-Si-Grito la niña emocionada

* * *

En Seattle

-Señora Benson tranquilícese-Dijo Spencer

-No Spencer no puedo hacerlo cuando mi pequeño está en peligro en Texas con esas "cosas"-Dijo la señora benson preocupada

-Yo también estoy preocupado, Carly se encuentra ahí-Dijo Spencer un poco molesto por la actitud de la Señora Benson

-Freddie es más importante que Carly, Spencer-Dijo la señora benson sin analizar la situación

-¿Disculpe?-Dijo Spencer molesto

-Lo siento Spencer estoy muy preocupada-Dijo Marissa con sinceridad

-Ya llegue-Dijo Pam Puckett llegando sin tocar a la casa de los Shay

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos?-Dijo Spencer

-¿No vamos a ir a buscarlos?-Dijo Pam con obviedad

-Si quiere ser comida por zombis pues valla-Dijo Marissa un poco molesta

-Mire cállese Marissa-Dijo Pam enojada

-Señoras cálmense-Dijo Spencer

-Cállate-Dijo la señora Puckett

-Bien-Dijo el castaño como pequeño regañado

* * *

En el auto con Freddie

-Mmm ¿Chicos? ¿Está todo bien?-Dijo Carly

-Mmm ¿Chicos?-Dijo Austin volteando a ver a Sam y Freddie

-Yo estoy bien-Dijo Sam rápidamente desviando su vista hacia la ventana

-Yo igual-Dijo Freddie sin dejar de ver el volante

-¿Chicos?-Dijo Carly con preocupación en su voz

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Sam

-CUIDADO-Grito Austin antes de que los chicos chocaran...

**Ok, lo prometido es deuda y yo prometí que hoy tendría listo Terror en Texas pero de nuevo hubo "The walking Dead" Como lo odio por embobarme tanto con esa serie...Ok no la odio...Pero con Reviews actualizo pronto..**


End file.
